Certain vehicles today include systems that obtain information as to a geographic location of the vehicle. For example, many vehicles today include a global positioning system (GPS) and/or another type of system (such as a triangulation system) for obtaining information as to the geographic location of the vehicle. However, such systems generally have a margin of error due to system constraints. Such systems also may have reduced effectiveness at certain times, such as when a bridge, a tunnel, and/or another overhead object may temporarily block or inhibit communication of the system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for localization of vehicles. It is also desirable to provide improved systems for localization of vehicles, and to provide improved vehicles that include such localization methods and systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.